Fucking The Babysitter BAHASA
by Kimzurara
Summary: Yunho di kejutkan dengan gambar-gambar porno milik pengasuh muda anaknya yang tersimpan di dalam dokumen komputer rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana gambar itu boleh berada di sana. Cerita ini atau lebih bagus di sebut sebagai PORNO mengisahkan tentang Jung Yunho, seorang lelaki yang sudah berkahwin yang bercinta dengan pengasuh muda anaknya. DLDR! YUNJAE! SMUT!
**Title: Fucking The Babysitter**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Genre: Smut (21+)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly the Cast are not Mine! But the plot are MINE!**

 **Warning: AGE-GAP (30 tahun Yunho dan 19 tahun Jaejoong), PENUH DENGAN ADEGAN DEWASA YANG DI CERITAKAN DENGAN JELAS DAN TERANG. 100% PORNO, PERLAKUAN CURANG.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, satu foto yang di bukanya di dalam dokumen komputernya, foto milik pengasuh muda anaknya. Kalau hanya foto biasa Yunho tidak akan terkejut sampai membelakkan matanya, tapi foto pengasuh muda yang di lihatnya adalah foto **TELANJANG** pengasuhnya. Dengan punggungnya bersandar pada meja kerja milik Yunho yang ada dalam bilik kerja Yunho, dimaksimalkan pada monitor, adalah foto Jaejoong berbaring terlentang dengan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang menutupi **tubuhnya** , kaki putih mulusnya yang licin tanpa ada bulu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan juniornya yang imut dan lubang kecilnya yang terlihat ketat dan berwarna merah muda.

 **WoW**!

Pemandangan yang INDAH!

Itu baru foto kedua yang dibukanya. Foto pertama yang diberi nama 'JOONGIE', adalah foto pengasuhnya yang terlihat duduk di atas ranjang sambil tersenyum polos dengan mamakai celana dalam wanita yang berenda-renda warna pink, saya ulangi, CELANA DALAM WANITA. Dan tentu saja bukan sebarang ranjang yang di dudukinya... tetapi ranjang milik YUNHO dan isterinya.

Yunho masih tertegun kerana menemukan 15 foto yang folder-nya di beri nama 'JOONGIE PICTURES' kerana setahu Yunho, dia tidak pernah menyimpan foto itu, tangannya memegang mouse komputer dan membuka foto yang diberi nama 'JOONGIECOCK' yang memperlihatkan, junior imut dan kecil milik pengasuh mudanya, basah kerana sperma.

Yunho menjilati bibirnya dengan bernafsu.

Yunho menutup foto itu dan membuka foto yang lainnya, ia membaca nama-nama foto yang ada di dalam folder.

 **JOONGIENIPPLES**

 **JOONGIENIPPLESWITHPIERCING**

 **JOONGIEPINKASSHOLES**

 **JOONGIEFINGERINSIDE**

 **JOONGIEFUCKINGDILDOS**

SIALAN. Junior milik Yunho mengeras dan membesar kerana terangsang dengan foto-foto porno pengasuh muda anaknya. OK. Bukan itu saja yang Yunho temukan dalam komputernya, tetapi foto Jaejoong yang telanjang sedang bermasturbasi di atas ranjang milik Yunho. Ia mengerang membayangkan pengasuh muda anaknya melakukan hal-hal yang nakal di atas katil miliknya, saat Yunho dan isterinya pergi berkerja dan anak mereka sedang tidur. Melihat jam dinding, hari sudah malam, anaknya sedang tidur dan isterinya masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari bekerja. Yunho segera membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan junior besar nya yang mengeras, dia mengocoknya dengan keras dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil melihat foto tubuh indah Jaejoong. Dia mengosongkan pikirannya dan hanya fokus menatap pada foto lubang pantat kecil dan sempit milik Jaejoong yang di isi dengan dildo yang lumayan besar dengan ketiga-tiga jari miliknya.

Setelah mencapai klimaks nya, Yunho bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. KENAPA foto-foto ini berada dalam komputer miliknya? Yang jelas, Jaejoong meminjam komputer milik Yunho untuk mentransfer foto-foto nya dari kamera digital pada komputer nya. Jadi dugaan Yunho adalah, Jaejoong lupa membuang foto-fotonya setelah mentransfer. ATAU, jangan-jangan pengasuh muda cantik itu sengaja menyimpan foto-foto itu supaya Yunho melihatnya. BENAR KAN?

DALAM MIMPI MU!

Suara mesin mobil membuat Yunho terkejut. Dia menutup foto-foto itu dengan cepat dan membuka dokumen kerjanya dengan acak-acak sambil berpura-pura sibuk, dengan wajah yang datar. Pintu bilik terbuka dan nampaklah isterinya dengan wajah yang lelah masuk. Isterinya terkejut melihat Yunho masih belum tidur.

"Oh, Kau masih bangun?" Tanya sang isteri.

"Hm." Jawab Yunho dengan malas tanpa melihat wajah isterinya.

NAH. Sebelum para readers bertanya mengapa hubungan Yunho dan isterinya terlihat dingin, lebih baik aku beritahu dulu. Mereka menikah bukan atas dasar cinta atau suka sama suka. Mereka dijodohkan dan dipaksa nikah oleh orang tua mereka dan memberikan mereka cucu sebagai penerus bisnis keluarga mereka. Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak menyangi anak perempuan mereka.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi lalu tidur. Jangan berkerja terlalu malam." Ucap isterinya namun tidak ada balasan dari Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas ketika isterinya pergi dan menghilang ke kamar mandi, dia menutup komputer nya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ranjang yang di tiduri oleh Yunho dan isterinya adalah king size yang besar, mereka tidur _saling_ membelakangi dengan jarak yang jauh di antara mereka, Yunho tidur di sebelah kiri sedangkan isterinya di sebelah kanan. Menutup matanya untuk tidur sambil membayangkan tubuh seksi _juga_ indah dan lubang sempit milik pengasuh muda anaknya.

.

.

.

"Mr Jung!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang, ia menarik kedua lututnya lebih kebelakang, merasakan nikmatnya junior besar dan panjang yang merobek-robek dan menghujam-hujam lubang ketat dan sempit nya, mendorong lebih dalam, "FUCK ME, AHH! MR JUNG, FUCK ME!"

Well, sebenarnya hanya jari Jaejoong, bukan junior Mr Jung (Yunho), majikan hot dan tampan tempatnya berkerja yang merobek-robek lubang sempit pantatnya yang terasa gatal di dalamnya, Jaejoong hampir sampai menuju puncak klimaks nya. Jari, tangan dan kakinya sudah terasa lelah kerana bermasturbasi berjam-jam yang lalu hingga sekarang. Dengan kasar dia memasukkan lebih dalam ketiga jarinya ke lubang sempitnya dengan kedua kakinya dia lebarkan.

Menggeliat di tempat tidurnya dengan jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam , nafsu Jaejoong membuncah keluar, dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika majikan tampan nya benar-benar berada di sana, di atasnya, menatap lurus ke tubuhnya yang polos, sambil memasukkan junior nya yang besar kedalam lubang sempit dan ketat miliknya. Pasti enak dan nikmat, membayangkannya saja membuat Jaejoong semakin bergairah dan tidak dapat berhenti mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dari lubang sempitnya, dia klimaks lagi, entah yang keberapa kali, 7 atau 8 berturut-turut.

Bau kamar Jaejoong penuh dengan aroma sex dan sperma miliknya, kerana sudah berjam-jam bermasturbasi. Dia merasa peluh dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong menyodok-nyodok lubang sempitnya dengan jarinya dan dildo yang besar berwarna pink, pikirannya membayangkan yang Mr Jung bersandar pada punggungnya dengan junior besar nya memberikan apa yang lubang sempit Jaejoong inginkan, yaitu junior monsternya menghujam-hujam, menghentak-hentak dan merobek-robek lubang sempitnya, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi tanpa berhenti.

Semenjak berkerja sebagai pengasuh anak Mr Jung, Jaejoong sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan majikannya itu, suaranya yang seksi, dia menginginkan Mr Jung, dia tidak peduli jika majikannya itu sudah menikah dan mempunyai isteri dan ayah bagi anak perempuan yang manis. Dia mau Mr Jung bernafsu padanya.

Jaejoong mau Mr Jung melakukan seks dengan dirinya. Dia mau menjadi pelacur Yunho.

Dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

.

.  
.

Okay,

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Note:** **Maaf** **jika** **ada typo** **atau** **perkataan** **yang** **tidak** **sesuai** **di** **gunakan,** **saya** **tidak** **biasa** **menulis** **fanfic** **menggunakan** **'bahasa' Next Chapter will be update SOON!** **Harap** **reader** **menyukai** **cerita** **ini** **:)**

 **Do Review~~~**

 **-Kim Zurara-**


End file.
